Various containers for medical liquids are known. The containers include on the one hand the known bags comprising multi-layered films, which are distinguished by transparency, flexibility and sealability, and on the other hand the known bottles, which have different shapes. The bags and bottles differ in the design of the accesses for the removal and supply of the medical liquids, which are also referred to as ports.
German patent document DE 102 23 560 A1 describes a bag with a port system, which comprises a removal and injection site. The port system has two separate connectors, one of which is used for the removal of the liquid and the other for the injection of an additive. For the removal of the liquid, use is generally made of a so-called spike, which has a relatively large diameter, whilst for the injection of the additive a cannula is used, which has a relatively small diameter. In this regard, different demands are made on the design of the removal and the injection site.
The known bottles, which represent an alternative to the frequently used bags, are obturated with a cap. Such closing caps are also known as so-called Euro caps, which are standardized in DIN 58374.
There is known from International Publication Number WO 02/098748 A1 a closing cap for a medicine bottle, which closing cap has a removal and injection site. A common membrane made from an elastic material is used to seal the removal and injection site, said membrane being piercable with a piercing part (spike) of an infusion device for removing the medicine and a cannula of a syringe for injecting an additive. The membrane, which is also referred to as a septum, is welded fast to the cap.
A closure for a medicine bottle is also known from European patent document EP 0 364 783 B1. This closure is also characterized by a common septum for the port for removing the medicine and injecting the additive.
The membranes used in medical technology must meet high demands. The membranes should, on the one hand, be able to be pierced with little effort and, on the other hand, the container should be sealed securely. After the puncturing and the removal of the cannula, the membrane for sealing the injection site should be tight. The membrane of the removal site should additionally hold fast the piercing part in the presence of tensile load, so that the piercing part cannot slide out of the piercing site.
A medicine container with a pot-shaped cap, into which two membranes are inserted, is known from European patent document EP 1 010 635 B1. The two membranes are however configured identically.